Winged Killjoy
by mcrghost
Summary: This a story based on My Chemical Romances "Danger Days" Where an experiment from BL/I escapes


Winged Killjoy

_Author: Emily Saltmarsh_

_Editor: Katelyn Roberts_

"You'll never take me alive!" I screamed as the draculoids dragged me to their van.  
"Let go of me! I'm not going back there!" I kicked and lashed out at them trying to get away, it was no use though. The dracs had a tight hold on me, before I knew it they threw me into the back of their van to take me back to battery city. As I sat in the back of their van I started thinking to myself, how I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I had packed up my camp, thinking I was ready to look for dracs on my own. I thought I could take them all down at once, before I knew it though they had all come out at once. Now, I was stuck in their van, God only knows what they'll do me. Suddenly the van swerves and I can hear the sound of ray guns blasting. 'I'm saved!' Is all I can think as I hear the commotion outside. The van brakes suddenly, propelling my body forward. I look towards the door as it opens, two pairs of white gloved hands grab me. As I look up I think 'Oh crap.' I see the two dracs holding me with their ray guns, aiming them at me head. I look around and see 4 Killjoys, like me but without a weapon, pointing ray guns at the dracs. "Let her go." One of the boys with the bright red hair says calmly. Out of nowhere shot rings out, taking us all by surprise, the dracs drop to the ground, heads smoking. I got up off the dusty highway and looked towards my heroes, they were a team of four. Then it hit me, these were the fabulous killjoys! 'Oh shit' is all I think to myself as I remember terrible memories, I push the memories aside.

The boy with bright red hair walked towards me, a warm smile playing across his lips. "Thanks for that, I don't know what would've happened if you guys hadn't of shown up." I smiled sheepishly at him. "It's fine, nice to meet you, my name is Party Poison." He held his hand out and I shook it. A very short guy with black hair stepped forward. "I'm fun Ghoul." He offered his hand and I shook his as well. A blonde guy walked up to me next." I'm Kobra Kid." Kobra Kid stepped back as a guy with an afro stepped forward. "And I'm jet Starr." Jet smiled and stepped back. I smiled sheepishly at them as Party Poison looked up. "And what would your name be dear?" I smiled. "My name is Toxic Angel." Fun Ghoul looked at me curiously before looking back at Party. "You guys think it would be okay if she came and stayed with us at the diner? We could always use another, means more protection for Missile Kid." I looked up at them surprised as they all nodded, "Oh no! it's all too generous of you." They all smiled and Party extended his hand. "Please come," I looked at Party's puppy dog face and I giggled. "Fine, okay." They walked me over to their 1979 Trans AM and I sat in the back between Fun Ghoul and Jet Starr. As we arrived at infamous diner, a little girl ran out and into Jet Starr's arms. "Is this missile kid?" I asked looking down at the kid with a kind smile. The guys nodded as they introduced me to her. When all the introductions concluded, they all walked inside where we were to be met by .

"Well boys, seems you found another one! Good job! What's your name Killjoy?" I smiled. "Toxic Angel" Dr.D smiled at that. "Ahhhh, I've heard all about you." I looked at him shocked, as did the guys. "Where have you heard of me?" I asked cautiously. "Well let's just say, I thought what you did was very brave." I smiled at Dr.D D as Kobra stepped forward, "If you don't mind me asking, I was just wondering why you are called Toxic Angel?" I smiled at Kobra's question. "I'll show you." I turned so my back was to them and lifted up the back of my shirt to reveal a set of angel wings tattooed on my back. They all gasped and I put my shirt down. "That's why." I smiled and sat down in a booth. The boys followed and looked at me strangely. "What are you guys looking at?" They all pointed at my hair. "We finally noticed your hair." I smiled to myself, my hair was something special to me. It was black with different coloured streaks. "What about it? I know it's different but what's the matter with it?" They all looked at me again, I then looked over at Dr.D for help. "Alright boys, stop staring at her, I'm sure she's tired Show Pony will show you to your room." I smiled at the killjoy on roller-skates as he showed me to my room, I placed my bag down and flopped on the bed. A real bed! I hadn't slept on one in months! I took my shoes off as a knock came at the door, I opened it and smiled at Party Poison. "How'd you like it?" He asked. "It's great, better then sleeping out in the zones." Party giggled at this. "I must agree with that." He looked around and went back to the door. "Well goodnight killjoy, get some rest." With that he closed the door and left the room. I smiled to myself and decided to get some sleep.

I woke up early, one of my natural habits and smiled as I sat in a booth. The boys were still asleep in their rooms, after an hour Fun Ghoul emerged from his room. I smiled as he looked at himself, seeing his bed hair. I started giggling, "Morning ghoul, Lovely hair this morning." He ran over to me and messed up my hair with a giggle, "Same to you Angel." We both started giggling as Party Poison stepped out, "What is with all the noise? Oh nice hair you two" Party joined in laughing. Ghoul and I both looked at each other and stepped forward, messing up Party's hair. After we did that, Ghoul grabbed my hand and we ran off with Party chasing us. We ran outside and crashed into Jet Starr and Kobra Kid. We all started laughing as Party Poison caught up, "Damn the both of you." I smiled and walked back inside with the guys in tow, "I'm going back to fix my hair, nobody is to follow me." I giggled and walked into my room and fixed my hair, I smiled as I walked out to see the guys all whispering around a booth. I walked over to them and they all stood up and took me over to a normal table. "What's going on guys? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry." They all looked surprised, "Oh no angel! You didn't do anything." Party then cut in." We were all just talking about whether you would like to stay here, you get along well with us, Dr.D and Missile kid. So we thought you might like to stay here instead of sleeping in the zones, if you did choose to stay you could become a fabulous killjoy." I was so shocked at what they were asked me, I could be a fabulous killjoy. They were all looking at me and I panicked "So is it a yes?" Ghoul asked. I smiled at them and replied with a shakily spoken sentence, "Y-Yes that would be the best thing in my life! Thank you, Thank you so much." They all started cheering and came around, giving me a big group hug.

All of a sudden Dr.D comes out. "Look alive Killjoys. Dracs on route guano." The guys all smiled and grabbed their guns out of their holsters. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing mine, I ran back and got it before going back out to the guys. "Sorry about that I forgot this" I put the bandanna around my mouth and put my mask on. (Which were sparkly aviators.) I walked out to the Trans AM, "Shotgun." I smiled and got a glare from Ghoul and sat in the front seat as Party drove. Jet Starr, Kobra Kid and fun ghoul sat in the back and watched out the windows of the car, on alert. As we approached the van on route guano, I stuck half my body out of the window and started shooting at the van along with Ghoul and Jet. I shot one of the wheels making it spin and the dracs started shooting at us. Once the van stopped we all got out the Trans AM and walked over to the van, the boys went to the front and grabbed the dracs out. One had already gotten out and thought he could get away before I saw him. I aimed my gun high and got him in the back of the leg. He looked at me surprised and horrified. "Experiment 2175, what are you doing out here?" Before he said anymore I shot him execution style in the back of the head and killed him. I walked over to the guys and helped them grab the supplies out of the van, loading them all into the back of the Trans AM. We drove back to the diner and put the supplies away, nightfall was upon us once we'd finished everything. We had found medical supplies and were setting them up before I went to my room and decided to sleep. After I said night to the guys I went and sat in my room and thought about the drac, soon drifting off to sleep.

"Look alive sunshine," I opened my eyes to see Party, "Screw you." I hid under the covers and curled up once again, "Awww so you don't wanna help us take down Korse?" I shot up out of my bed and was dressed and ready to go in under three minutes. The guys were all ready by the time I left my room, "Okay killjoys get ready, Korse himself is coming so you better be ready." We all smiled and piled into the Trans AM before we began our long journey into Battery City. As we drove into Battery City we saw Korse and his army of dracs, "You ready for this?" Party asked us all and we all chimed "Yes." We all got out of the car and walked to the army, we drew our guns out and all hell broke loose. We took down many dracs but will never know how many exactly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Korse, "Well 2175, I haven't seen you in a while! Why would you leave me? Now how about we test some of those skills you have, you still look beautiful. But I see you have emotions." He points the gun at Party as I step in front of him and the gun goes off.

"If you didn't have emotions, you would have let him die now it also looks like you're not invincible." Korse walked off as I'm left clutching my stomach, blood dripping from my hand. I fall to the ground as party runs over to me, "Angel its okay, it's going to be okay." He said pressing a bandage against my stomach. Party then looked up to see the dracs leaving and Korse turn around, "Until next time Experiment 2175." Then he left, my head began hurting and my eyes became to heavy, "Angel what was that about? Angel? ANGEL?" Those words, the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I felt drowsy as I woke, I heard the sound of whispering and beeping, I guess that was my heart rate. I opened my eyes and saw Party looking down at me, "P-party?" I stutter with all my energy "I'm here Angel don't worry, you're going to be okay." I looked around to see the guys whispering in a corner, I sat up slightly and had a giant pain go through my side making me groan in pain. "Angel its okay, we just need to talk. What was korse talking about?" I looked at them and felt the tears start falling, guilt starting to build in the pit of my stomach. "I'm so sorry about this, I meant to tell you sooner. I'm an experiment from BL/I. When I was a little girl, just after the bombs went off, I was taken from my family into a BL/I lab. They decided that I was a good specimen for their testing, I was given medication and it altered me. When I shoot a ray gun I cannot miss, I can't die either, well I can, but it's extremely hard for people to accomplish. I stay young forever and never age, but what they created me for was to exterminate the killjoys." Party looked shocked and I saw the others have their hands on their ray guns. "I never wanted that life, when they started showing me videos of you so I could learn how to beat you, I saw what you were fighting for. I knew that I didn't have to have that life so I ran away from it, so I wouldn't have to go back to it. I have the tattoo because of the experiments, I meant a lot to Korse and he gave me that mark. I hated it first but I grew to like it, it was my own personal mark. If you want proof I still have the needle marks on my arms, all I wanted to do was help you destroy the man that made me like this. I hate myself every day because of my past." By the end I was a sobbing mess and Dr.D came in. "Boys she's telling the truth." Jet Starr glared at him." How do you know?" Dr.D glared back. "Because I helped her escape, her father was a good friend of mine. When they took Angel away, they killed her family and her father wanted me to help her get out of there. So when I saw her trying to escape, I helped her and gave her a name and proper clothes. I called her Toxic Angle because of all the medication in her body, now boys she's no danger to you, so party if you want to stay here you can but Angel does need rest. The rest of you out of here thanks." And with that Dr.D D pushed all the boys out of the room. I looked up at party. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I just didn't know what would happen, I'm so sorry." Party grabbed my chin and pulled it up." Its okay angel! I know it hurts what they did to you, but you have no reason to be sorry, you just wanted to feel safe and I will make sure Korse will never get you again." Party wiped away my tears, "Sleep now Angel."

I woke back up in our makeshift hospital, still hearing the beeps of the machine as it listens to my heartbeat. My side still sending aching pains through my body, I open my eyes further to see Party sitting beside me with Ghoul beside him. "Come on Party, let's leave her to rest." Party looked up at him like Ghoul was making a joke. "I can't leave her, not yet, didn't you see Jet? He looked like he would kill her if someone gave him the chance" I saw the concerned look on Party's face, then a smile started to appear as I saw he knew I was awake, "See Ghoul? She's awake! Go tell Dr.D for me, I'll stay here." Party smiled up at Ghoul before he sighed and walked off. I smiled back at Party who was smiling down at me, "How long was I out for?" Party smiled reluctantly, "Only a couple of hours." I looked at him curiously, "And you stayed the whole time?" Party looked down and smiled, "Yep basically, you needed protection. Jet Starr looked like he would kill you in your sleep." I looked down feeling terrible that I might have cost Party one of his best friends, "I'm so sorry, if I knew this would happen I never would have stayed with you guys. I'm sorry." I had started crying as Party came over and sat on the bed. "Angel, don't cry please! It's fine!" Party pulled me into his arms and held me whilst I sobbed. I heard the boys outside the door as Dr.D came in, "Okay Angel, let me have a look." He said as I pulled up my shirt to reveal scars all across my stomach and a red splotch from the ray gun shot. Party gasped. "What is something wrong?" I asked. "No it's just how many scars you have! They did that to you?" I pulled my shirt down. "Yes they did Party, am I good to go Dr.D?" I smiled, "Yep you're all good, just take it easy for me." I smiled as I started to get up then grabbed my holster and put my boots on, before I put my holster on I noticed that my gun wasn't there. "Where's my gun?" I asked looking around before Jet Starr walked in handing me my gun. "Sorry I just had to make sure." I grabbed my gun and placed it in my holster before standing up. "I'm just going to my room." Leaving the room and walking to mine, I walked in and over to my bag to the very few things I found. I grabbed out my mp3 player, I don't know how these batteries lasted but they did. Before turning the music on I heard the guys all going to their rooms, once I heard all the guys close their doors, I walked out of my room and decided to look around. I was looking around when I found a door, I opened it slowly and found it to be the garage entrance. It was converted into a music room! All the walls were covered in band posters and I see a few instruments scatted around the room. I found a guitar and picked it up, sitting myself against a wall and started strumming the guitar. Thinking back to the time when I sat in my room, playing along to the music of My Chemical Romance, I loved one song and before I knew it I started singing it.

"_So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends. With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say, that I missed them all tonight. And if they only knew what I would say. If I could be..." _

I had just stopped as another voice joined in, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. But where did you hear that song?" It was Party stepping out of the shadows, with a mournful smile playing across his lips "It was one of my favourite songs before the day arrived, it was by my favourite band. But sadly it was one of the last songs they recorded before they broke up, I loved it all the same though." I looked down smiling sadly at the memories then looked back at Party, "What was your favourite band called?" Party asked looking at Toxic cautiously. "My chemical romance." I watched as I saw Party's face grimace. "What did you like about them?" He asked. "I liked the way they all came together and how they all sounded together." Party looked at me. "I have something to tell you." I looked at him curiously. "Okay." He looked at me, his features pale. "My real name is Gerard Way. My brother Mikey Way is Kobra kid. And my two best friends, Frank Iero is Fun Ghoul and Ray Toro is Jet star." I looked at him shocked, I was living with my idols! "And there's something else. But I need you to close your eyes." I smiled and closed my eyes, soon afterwards I felt another pair of lips pressed against mine, they were cold and quivered before they pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him shocked before he took my hand in his "You have a lovely voice Toxic, will you do the honour of singing with me?" He kissed my hand softly as I smiled, "Yes it would be an honour." I grabbed my guitar again and started playing from the chorus.

"_If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep. Never let them take the light behind your eyes, One day I'll lose this fight. As we fade in the dark just remember you will always burn as bright."_

As I looked up from the guitar I saw all the guys standing in the doorway, exactly when I saw Jet looked at party. "You told her didn't you?" Party Poison smiled and nodded. "You have such a lovely voice!" Ghoul and Kobra chimed in together. "Thanks guys but I think I'm going to go to bed now." I looked at them and smiled weakly, before I quickly ran out of the room and into my bedroom. It took a second to realise that I had just sung with Gerard Way, it took another second to realise I had just kissed Gerard Way. I flopped on my bed, finally losing all my energy I had all day, giving in to my exhaustion. As I closed my eyes and readied myself for sleep, all I could think of when laying there was 'Oh fuck.'

I woke up feeling the hot summer, California sun on my face. I looked at the one window in my room, it was open wide. "Stupid sun." I sat up and looked around, slowly I began to get up and eventually decided to look down at my clothes. I hadn't changed these clothes in years, was my only thought. My clothing consisted of two tank tops which were plain black, my ripped red tank top to put on top of the black ones, my worn leather motorcycle jacket, my black ripped jeans and knee high red docs. I heard the guys up and about, walking around in the other areas of the diner. I got up and walked out of my room, fun ghoul started 'nawing' when party poison stepped out of his room at the same time. I panicked and stepped back in my room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. "Crap." Is all I could manage to myself, before I heard muffled whispers outside my door, "You idiot! Did you see her? She looked like a deer in headlights!" Party almost growled. "Hey chill bro! She's fine! I just embarrassed her, like any normal big brother would." Ghoul smiled at me before I looked at the door and growled, I could just hear the small voice at the back of my head whispering my name. I growled and screamed at the door, "Will both of you just shut the fuck up!" I then heard them gasp and walk away from the door. I opened my door and walked out, getting weird looks and stares. I really couldn't take them staring at me so I panicked and ran out the front door to sit out in the sun. After I had sat down I heard Dr.D come out behind me, "What's wrong Angel?" Dr.D said concerned. "Nothing I just had to get out of there, I just lost my temper, sorry." Dr.D smiled at me, "It's alright Angel, go back inside." I smiled and walked back inside, as I walked in I looked where the guys were sitting, "Can you please stop staring at me? I had enough of it at BL/I." I smiled and sat down next to Kobra kid as Dr.D came back in, "Move your asses killjoys! Dracs outside battery city." I smiled reaching for my gun and mask, before I ran out and grabbed the front seat in the Trans AM.

Party came outside and started the car, we began driving to our destination after we all got our gear. As we drove closer to the Dracs, the voice in my head got louder and louder, eventually we stopped and got out of the car and walked towards the Dracs. The dracs moved aside to show Korse, walking out in front, "Now, now my darling Angel, I know you can hear my voice! Now it's time to come back to me!" As he said that, the damn song started playing in my head. Even though I loved every My Chemical Romance song, I refused to listen to that one in particular. Korse knew that and used it as his trigger song for me,

"_Hear the sound the Angels come screaming down." _

The songs name was Heaven Help Us, "Noooooooooooooo." I screamed and fell to the ground covering my ears before Party crouched beside me, holding me tight. I whispered quietly to him under my breath, "Run!" He looked at me curiously, "What was that Angel?" I looked at him more serious this time, "Run! Get out of here now! I can't hold it off much longer!" He and the rest of the guys backed off quickly as I stood up and walked over to Korse, tears pouring down my face, "Now my dear, remember your job." Party looked at me shocked, "Guy's back up! Angel what is happening?" Korse smiled and laughed menacingly, "It's in her programing! That song is her trigger, every time she hears that song she will always come back to me." I looked towards Party guiltily, "RUN!" I screamed out before I went back to my old self. I felt the insanity creeping back to me before I pulled out my ray gun and started shooting. My killjoy life began wrestling with my BL/I life, trying to turn me back from my insanity. I smiled as I missed the killjoys by inches as they ran back to the Trans AM, "Come my little Angel, let us go home." I looked away from the killjoys and back into Battery City, leaving the only people that ever truly cared for me behind.

They started using me again, testing their experiments on me and Korse came in every day to check on progress, "Don't worry my darling Angel, we will make those bad thoughts go away." I put up no resistance to their experiments, they now started adding more and more techniques to their research. Some of their needles became bigger and left scratches, they also tried to make me into a perfect solider. I was living in hell on earth though I knew that if I put up a fight, it would just get worse. I was treated like a puppet, controlled all the time by Korse and his minions. One day Korse pulled me from the experiments and took me into battle again, I found it harder and harder to keep fighting BL/I. When the killjoys arrived BL/I brought me forward, as the guys looked at me with shocked expressions you could tell they didn't like what they saw. There were fresh needle marks and cuts everywhere down my arms, some still leaking blood. With my head hanging down, my hair hung down over my face, limp and lifeless. I walked like I was a puppet and was being controlled. My head looked up slightly and caught a glimpse of Party's face, I had a tear roll down my cheek. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them on demand, firing a shot and missing. Korse stared at me and grabbed my arm and dragged me away, he threw me into the back of a BL/I van glaring angrily, "Why my Angel? Why did you miss? I think it's time that we fix your little problem! It's time to destroy the hope within you." He took me back to BL/I headquarters and instead of putting me in my hospital room, he took me straight down and locked me in a cell.  
I had doctors coming in and out of my cell, sticking needles in me continuously. I would hide in a corner of my cell, but the Dracs would just pull me out of it and beat me. After they would finish their needles I would just crawl back into the corner, if I failed to come out of the corner without the Dracs help I would then be left to starve. It has been days now since I have had any food, they just left with their empty needles and not a care in the world. I crawled back into my corner and started sobbing and rocking back and forth slowly, I then was disrupted when I heard a commotion outside of my cell, 'It's just the Dracs' I thought, but then my cell door opened. I hid my head in my knees and rocked back and forth sobbing quietly, "Not again, please not again, I've already had them today, no more, I can't handle anymore." A hand rested on my shoulder making me look up. I saw only the red hair and knew who it was, he then picked up my fragile form, "Oh Angel, What have they done to you?" I sobbed into his shoulder as I heard the voices of Fun ghoul, Kobra kid and Jet Starr comment about what I looked like, they ran quickly and took me outside. I started feeling weak, "Party?" I whispered, "I'm here Angel, just hold on a bit longer." He held me close as he layed me on Jet Starr's and Kobra Kid's legs in the back, "Party, I can't..." I whisper as my hand slipped from his and the light started fading into nothing.

My consciousness was never fully there, I would flutter in and out of it. I nearly gave up the fight, until I gave my hardest to wake up. My eyes sprung then sprung open as party stood up, I looked towards him. I couldn't say anything to him my mouth was to dry. He stood up and walked over to the other guys. My eyes felt droopy. I fought the urge to pass out. I saw he was crying. Kobra Kid brought him into a hug. They were all crying I noticed. I heard Party speak to them. "She's gone isn't she?" The guys all stared at him. Jet Starr nodded. I looked at them. I wanted to tell them that I was awake. Party left Koba's arms and came back to my bed. I turned my head towards him. And reached out and grazed his hand with mine. He looked up at me and I smiled weakly at him. He squeezed my hand tightly." Guys come quick she's awake. Toxics awake." He smiled and started tearing up. The guys all ran over and surrounded my bed and party. Ghoul smiled and handed Party a glass of water and he sat me up slowly and let me slowly start sipping it. I stopped after a few sips. "How long was I out for?" Party looked at Jet Starr. "A few days, nearly a week." Jet Starr said. I sat up a bit more but started feeling dizzy. Party pushed me back down a bit. "What happened at BL/I Angel?" I looked at Party I didn't want to tell him about all the horrible things they did. But I knew that I should. "They first had me locked in a hospital room. They tested new drugs on me. Trying to perfect me as a super solider. But when Korse decided I was ready I was still suffering the side effects from the aim needle. They added mind controlling drugs to the cocktail in my system. I felt that I was being controlled my insanity creeping back. I was used like a puppet. After the incident that I missed shooting at you they locked me in the cell. I was used and abused in the cell. They used more needles every day. That's all I'm going to say." I couldn't say anymore. They were all shocked. Party jumped up and hugged me tight. "Party it's a little bit tight." I giggled as Party let go. Suddenly, in the distance, I could hear the song playing. "Party make it stop. Not again." After saying that I screamed out in pain and doubled over. Party looked at the radio. Dr.D came rushing in. "Someone at BL/I hacked into our radio frequency. Kobra, Fun ghoul turn off all the radios I know that's a lot. Jet and Party hold Angel down. I'll start trying to stop the hacker." It was getting harder and harder to hold off the insanity. Kobra and Fun Ghoul ran off to start turning off the radios. When Dr.D made an announcement. "I need to keep one radio on so that I can trace it." I started thrashing around. Party shouted to Dr.D. "We can't hold her. Angel calm down remember us." "Tie her down boys." Dr.D shouted out. Party and Jet Starr started to tie me down. I tried to get up and started growling. "Untie me. Nooooooooo don't listen to me Party." I was fighting with myself on the inside. Jet Starr smiled as he produced a needle. I screamed. "No please no more." Party was about to grab Jet Starr but it was too late. Jet had plunged the needle into my vein and it started taking effect. I was slowly losing consciousness. But I heard Party yelling at Jet. "Jet why did you do that. You knew she was afraid of needles and what is going to happen to her now. With all those drugs in her system she could get hurt. It was an idiotic move and I hope for your sake she's going to be okay." He turned towards me as I was almost gone. "It will be ok Angel." I looked up at him. "Party? Promise me I'll wake up? Please?" Party looked at me. "I promise Angel. You will wake up and I'll be here when you do." I saw his adorable smile play across his lips as I slowly faded into the dark hearing him call my name.


End file.
